Sigmund
Tairanto Rekkusu)Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 7, Page 11 |type = Automaton; Banned Doll |gender = Male |age = 150+Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 8, Page 21 |height = |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Yellow |hair = |blood type = |affiliation = Belew Family |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |puppeteer = Charlotte Belew |previous partner = |base of operations = Walpurgis Academy |status = Active |relatives = |counterpart = |magic = |weapons = |manga debut = Chapter 2 |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Jouji Nakata |english voice = David Wald |image gallery = Yes }} Sigmund (シグムント Shigumunto) is an Automaton owned by Charlotte Belew. Appearance In his chibi-form, Sigmund has yellow eyes, two pairs of wings, grey skin on his back side, his front side is more white, and he has a tail. In his dragon form, he is much bigger as his height reaches up to 3 meters and his entire length from head to tail is 8 meters.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Volume 1 / Chapter 5 Bonus Content His skin then becomes metallic looking, and his tail has spikes. Personality Sigmund has a very calm and honest personality, he is always thinking about Charlotte in a way that a father would, although he likes to tease her also. He seemingly is always focused on the main task at hand and has alot of respect for Raishin and Yaya. On some occasions, Sigmund may make his own decisions out of his own free will for the benefit of Charlotte, such as clearing up any misunderstandings, or apologizing for her actions.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 8-9 History Years, prior to the current story, Sigmund was a wild dragon that terrorized native lands for unexplained reasons, he was defeated by members of the Belew Family and made into an automaton in service to them.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 7, Page 12 After the dismantaling of the Belew Family, he accompanies Charlotte wherever she goes and looks after her as her guardian. Plot Cannibal Candy arc Sword Angel arc Elf Speeder arc Abilities *'Lustre Cannon' (ラスターカノン, Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 6 Rasutā Kanon): When commanded by Charlotte, Sigmund stands straight and the outline of his body, from his jaw to his abdomen, glows blue. He then fires a powerful and destructive laser from his mouth, causing a great explosion.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 1 This attack is comparable to a Dragon's Breath ( Buresu). *Lustre Flare: Sigmund fires multiple lasers from his mouth that can hit multiple opponents at once. The lasers are more like needles as they seeming maintain their form even after hitting their target. *Flight: In either of his forms, Sigmund can fly. Trivia *Since Sigmund is an Banned-Doll, he needs to constantly eat meat in order to sustain his chibi-form, as stated by Eliza.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 7, Page 13 *When Sigmund uses an attack, the underside of his neck and his upper-chest region glow. *Sigmund's favorite food is chicken. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Automaton Category:Banned Doll